Drayton Challenge
by LeahAlexa
Summary: -"What are you?" Zach asked. I smiled. "I'm everything you are, and then a bit."- What caused Cammie to leave Gallagher and attend Montague? "You don't know what my eyes have seen, what my hands have felt, what my ears have heard, where my feet have led me." Over Winter Break, things changed for Cammie. But she's determined to keep her past... as her past. - AU.
1. Chapter 1

I never used to be like this, I have to admit. I never used to be so snooty or slutty. I never used to feel the need to flirt. Actually, before that night, I had barely talked to a boy. But then...something happened that night. Something happened that changed me. Something happened that made me change my ways. I've been all over the world. I've seen all sorts of things. I've heard things that people my age shouldn't hear. I've held things that are potentially dangerous. I've done too much in my short life time.

And that's what scares me the most.

* * *

-CHAPTER ONE-

* * *

**Dear Cameron Morgan,**

**I am proud to announce that you have been accepted into Montague Academy for the Talented.**

**The Board of Directors read the letter you sent to us, and almost immediately chose to accept you. As of January 1, you will be a student at Montague Academy. We cannot wait to have you join our student body. We have also decided to chose you to participate in the Drayton challenge. I'm sure you are familiar with the challenge and know of the consequences, but after reading all your reports, we have come to the conclusion that you are capable to represent Montague. If you do not wish to participate, please tell us so we can choose somebody else.**

**Any other information you may need is on the sheet attached.**

**Sincerely,**

**Aaron Anthony.**

**Principal at Montague Academy**

* * *

-DRAYTON CHALLENGE-

* * *

As I walked through the hall of new home, rereading my letter, I thought of only one thing: I am not going to fit in here.

I walked past girls wearing knee-length skirts and carrying backpacks and wearing their hair slicked back in ponytails and walking hunchbacked. I looked down at what I was wearing; plain white polo shirt, and blood red high-wasted short shorts. They were literally up my bum crack. The boys were similar to the girls here, except they wore pants with not a single crease, and their hair slicked back onto their heads. The only exception, was one group of boys, who looked normal. Their hair was longer than a buzz cut, but not too long, and their uniform was scruffy in a rebel kind of way. They actually looked decent.

I scoffed. This school was exactly like my last one. With the exception that my last school was all girls.

When I saw the door with the number 84 on it, I pushed it open. 'You must be Cameron,' a voice said, quietly. I snapped out of my ravine and pulled my earphones out of my ears.

'That depends on who you are,' I snapped, glaring at the girl. I looked her up and down. Like the other girls, her hair was in a ponytail, her tie was pushed to the tip, her shirt was tucked into her knee-length skirt, which reached her knee-length socks. I almost gagged.

She frowned at me. 'I'm Macey McHenry, your roommate.'

'My what?' I yelled. I looked around the room and noticed two beds, two wardrobes, two dressers, two trunks and two desks. 'Whoa, I didn't agree to a roommate!'

'Complain to the Board later, right now, you need to get your uniform on,' Macey McHenry said, rolling her eyes slightly.

I stood in the middle of the room, my eyes wide, and suitcase in hand. 'Uniform?' I muttered.

'Yes, uniform. It's there,' she said, pointing to a pile on top of what I guessed to be my bed. 'Once you have it on, you have to come down to the Grand Hall,' she explained, before walking out and shutting the door behind her.

'And am I meant to know where that is?' I shouted, though I got no reply.

'Uniform...' I repeated. I walked to my bed, picked up the uniform and scowled. 'Well, that can change for a start.'

Fifteen minutes late, I walked out of the room, looking completely different to everyone else. I had substituted the black ballet flats for a pair of black 2-and-a-half-inch heels. I put on a pair of black tights, with the navy skirt, which I had rolled up to a couple of inches past my butt. My white blouse was tucked into my skirt neatly; the first two buttons unfastened. The blazer I was permitted to wear was fastened at the first button, keeping my loose tie in place. My dirty blonde hair was wavy down my back, the blue streaks clearly visible. My face was void of all make-up, except for lip gloss.

I was 10 minutes late, I know, but I was determined to make an entrance.

As I approached the oak doors that - I guessed - led to the Grand Hall, I heard the principal attempting to calm down the student body; key word being attempting. To help him out, I pushed the huge oak doors open. Instantly, the whole room fell silent, as heads turned, forks dropped, guys hooted and girls scowled.

'The Board have accepted Cameron, here, to our school under very special circumstances, in which will remain confidential. Cameron Morgan has also been chosen to represent Montague in the Drayton challenge, alongside Zach Goode.'

By now, I was almost at the front. I walked past a table and hear a girl say, 'She's been chosen to represent us? We're never going to win.' I almost gagged at the amount of zits on her face.

'Cameron and Zach both contain qualities which will help in the challenge,' Mr Anthony continued. 'Cameron, please follow Zach down to the basement.' I nodded, and turned to the boy who had sneaked up behind me. I gaped at him. It was one of the boys who looked rebellious. It was the boy who had smiled at me when I walked past him.

He led me out of the Grand Hall into the corridor, where I followed him down windy halls until we reached an elevator, that I'm guessing led to the basement. Just as I was about to step into the elevator, Macey McHenry caught up to us.

'Cameron, a word?' she asked. I sighed, and stepped out. 'She'll meet you down there, Zach.'

The elevator doors closed, hiding Zach from view. 'What?' I said, turning to her.

'You don't know Zach. He's not just one of your "boy-toys". He's a human being,' she started.

'What on Earth are you going on about?'

'I've read your file.'

'What... You had no right!' I shouted, getting up in her face. 'You had no right, whatsoever, reading my file! That's confidential, you...you...' Words failed me as my anger took over. She had no right reading that file.

'Calm down,' she tried soothing. 'I was granted permission, since I'm your roommate.'

I willed myself to calm down. 'Is that all you wanted? Can I go now?'

'Zach won't be played about like your other boyfriends-'

'He's not my boyfriend,' I stated calmly.

It was Macey McHenry's turn to sigh. 'You know what I mean. But you don't know Zach.'

'So, tell me. Tell me all about the wonderful Zach Goode who is supposedly my boyfriend, though I had no recollection of that arrangement that is apparently written on my file,' I said, sarcastically. Mockingly. Offended.

'Zach Goode is...everything,' she started. 'He's a straight-A student, the kindest person here at Montague but also the scariest. He's the best in Defence, so therefore rendering him dangerous; which is also one of the reasons he's been chosen to compete in the Drayton. That's how I don't understand why you've been chosen.'

I stared at her. 'You like him,' I smirked.

She shook her head. 'Everyone likes him. He's not spoken to you yet. He's not laid his charm on you. When he does speak, you'll like him too.' I shook my head. 'Deny it all you like, hide it all you like, lie all you like, but one day you're not going to be able to kid yourself any longer.'

I laughed.

'You don't believe me?'

'No.'

'Don't come running back to me when you fall. Because all I'll say is "I told you so."'

I laughed again. 'Macey McHenry? Please, remind me what my file contains?'

She looked confused but obliged. 'It has your reports, grades and other details from other schools.'

'What was my last school?'

'Gallagher Academy for the Troubled.'

'Do you really think that if I went to detention facility beforehand, that Montague would have accepted me?' She considered this. 'No. Of course not. You'd have to be stupid to accept a former delinquent into such a prestigious school like this. So, babe, you've put two and two together, and came up with five. Like that guy said, I was accepted for confidential reasons, reasons that aren't in my file. I'm not the person everyone thinks I am.'

'But... that makes no sense.'

'Oh, hun, it does if you think about it. Aren't you guys here meant to be smart, or something?'

This offended her. 'Now, you listen here-'

I stepped closer to her as I watched all the colour drain from her face. 'No, you listen to me. You barely know me. You don't know what I'm capable of. You don't know what I've been through. You don't know what my eyes have seen, what my hands have felt, what my ears have heard, where my feet have led me. I've seen things you couldn't begin to imagine. I've held things you wouldn't dare to hold. I've heard things that what paralyze you with fear. I've been places you haven't even heard of. You don't know what I'm like. All you've done is read a stupid file. I don't play by the rules.'

'That's funny,' she said, in a way that told me that it totally wasn't. 'Neither does Zach.'

* * *

**So, hey. I'm back and I'm ready. I've learned a lot and I'm changing my writing, so it might be a little different.**


	2. Chapter 2

School used to be so tough for me. What with all the homework, school work, teachers, bullies, cliques. It took me a while to fit in, but once I knew my colors, I stayed true to who I was. That wasn't the case here at Montague. I was 100% different to everyone else here. I mean it; I literally did not fit in here.

And that was by far the funniest thing ever.

* * *

-CHAPTER TWO-

* * *

'So you're the infamous Cameron Morgan, eh?' Zach said as the elevator doors dinged open. There he was, stood all casually and _suave_ leaning against the wall.

I scoffed. 'Who are you calling infamous? Last time I heard, you were the "most dangerous person in the school",' I shot back.

He smirked. He actually smirked. 'Well...' he trailed off, raising his eyebrows up and down twice. I raised my eyebrows up, too, in a _bring it_ kind of way. He smirked again and bustled off down the corridor. I followed, making extra sure to remember where I was going.

We passed all kinds of doors, doors with labels you wouldn't expect in such a prestigious school like this.

_Medical Supplies_

_Research and Development Laboratory_

_Computer Laboratory _

_Disguise Wardrobe_

_Quarantine_

'What is this place?' I muttered as I passed a door saying _Weaponry and other Explosives. _

'Cameron,' Zach started, as he turned into a room labelled _Shooting Range, _'welcome to Montague.'

Apparently, this is school is some sort of elite Defence school. Or so they say. Imagine your school soccer pitch, then imagine it 6 times that size, that's how big this Shooting Range is. Seriously.

It was equipped with long distance targets, short distance targets, moving targets, pop up targets, everything. On the left, there was a door labelled _Weaponry and other Explosives. _This school is seriously really weird.

'Zach,' I started, awestruck. 'Listen closely, because I will never say this again. In my many years, I have never once been so amazed.'

He smirked, satisfied. 'Want to know the best thing?'

I nodded, unable to do much else.

'We have this whole basement to ourselves,' he winked.

'WHAT?' I yelled, snapping back to reality.

He jumped back a few steps at the volume of my shout. 'Well, you don't expect to go out into the Drayton with no training do you?' he asked, sarcastically.

I sneered. 'Oh, babe, you have no idea what I'm capable of. And if you have any luck, you probably won't find out.'

He raised an eyebrow. 'Oh, babe,' he mocked, 'you have no idea what _I'm_ capable of.'

I mean, sure, I'm not exactly _new _to this ordeal, but the fact that THIS is underneath a prestigious school like this is kind of scary. In my old school, this wasn't exactly a shock if we found this sort of thing underneath the main building, but underneath a goody-to-shoes school is really strange.

'So what does a girl like you do for fun?' Zach asked as he fired off a shot at one of the closer targets.

I placed the butt of my gun in the crook of my shoulder, tightened my grip on the magazine and carefully placed my finger over the trigger. I aimed, clicked the safety off and pulled the trigger. Bulls-eye.

'Impressive,' he praised with a nod.

I watched as he secured the butt of his shotgun in the crook of his shoulder, placed a hand over the safety and trigger, grabbed the fore-stock and in one quick motion, he clicked off the safety and pulled the trigger. Miss.

I laughed. 'You cannot be serious?'

'What?' he asked, all innocent-like.

'You're a 15 year old guy who doesn't know how to shoot a rifle? You never played a video game or something?'

He glared. Then smirked. He walked to the Weapon room, and came back with a FAMAS-F1. He pulled out the table, and balanced the bipod stand on it. Again, he placed the butt into the crook of his shoulder, strengthened his grip on the magazine block and again he pulled the trigger, and again, he missed.

'Come here, you're doing it wrong,' I laughed. I handed him my AK47. 'Okay, so now, you need to place this bit-' I pointed to the butt '-in to the crook of your shoulder.'

He did so, adjusting his arm to a comfortable position. 'Now, grab hold of the magazine with your left hand, really tightly. Then grab hold of the pistol grip with your right hand. Don't put your finger over the trigger just yet. Look through your scope and aim. Take your hand of the pistol grip and click off the safety. Replace your hand there, and put your finger on the trigger. Look back through the scope, and then...pull.'

He did, and this time, his bullet actually hit the target.

'There you go, you did it,' I smiled.

'So, you never answered my question. What does a girl like you do for fun?'

'Oh, you know...the usual. Chasing drug dealers, fighting crime, protecting the world,' I said, dramatically.

He laughed. 'Now the truth.'

I was about to reply when we were plunged into darkness. 'Oh Cammie...' I heard a voice sing. 'Come here, darlin'.' The voice was coming from the other end of the shooting range.

'Zach,' I said urgently, recognizing the voice. 'You need to go, get out of here. Go up to the top floor and stay there. Do not tell anyone about what's going on down here, do you hear me?'

'What?'

'Leave the boy, Cammie. He's not trained,' the voice cackled.

'I remember when you weren't trained, Tracy!' I yelled, hating myself for training her. 'Zach, go!' I shouldered my gun and turned on the night vision. There she was, slowly walking towards us, her teasing smirk set on her lips. Zach was still next to me. 'Get out of here!' I screamed at him.

And then I heard another voice. 'You don't need to be here, kid. Listen to our Cammie, here. Leave.'

I looked back through the night vision; they were still a good 55 yards away, at least. Turning back to Zach, I made a grab for his hand. 'Please, just leave now,' I begged. I felt him squeeze my hand, and then he was gone, out the door, out of harm's way.

I shouldered the gun again and looked through the scope. If I shot now, then she'd be dead before she hit the floor. But that'd be too easy for her.

'What do you want, Tracy?' I asked, keeping my scope trained on her. She was the biggest threat.

'My, haven't you grown? Can you believe it's only been 2 weeks? Gosh, it feels like forever since we last saw each other!' She gushed, as if we were long-lost friends, which we weren't. 'How time does fly.'

'Don't you look cute in the uniform get-up?' The boy next to her said. 'Come give your best friend a hug?' Jamie said.

45 yards.

'Hey, Cam, miss me?' I heard a voice say in my ear. Only one person smells like that.

'Don't you dare call me that, Daniel,' I hissed, stepping away from him. I knew why they were here. I knew why they'd bother to travel so far to get here. They needed something else. 'What do you need?' I asked, drawing myself up.

'We,' I heard another voice say - Aimee, 'don't need anything. It's _them _who need something.'

I knew exactly who she was referring to.

'You don't fit in here, Cameron,' Jamie said. I laughed. That was the truth. 'Come back to the base, girl.'

30 yards.

I could still feel Daniel's breath on my neck, but I didn't dare turn around, because I knew what would be waiting for me. I lowered my gun.

'What do they need now?' I asked, lifting my head up.

I could almost feel Daniel's smile.

And I knew what that meant, too. 'It's not _what_, is it?' I asked the darkness. 'It's _who _this time, isn't it?'

Before I could get a reply, I was already on the floor, knocked out.

* * *

-DRAYTON CHALLENGE-

* * *

_Dear, Cammie,_

_I write this letter from my kitchen. They've come for me. They found out that I lied to them and now they've come to get me. By God, I didn't want it to end like this. I wanted to be able to be a proper dad._

_I wanted to take you fishing, go on road trips with you, I wanted to meet your first boyfriend, watch you go off to prom, cry when you graduate, wish you good luck on your first job. I wanted to walk you down the aisle, hold your first child, and be a real dad. _

_But I really messed that up, huh?_

_I should never have lied to her, Cam._

_I should have just told them all the truth. But where would that have got me? If I hadn't had told the truth then I would've have been killed for betraying my country. So I guess, in a way, the country owes me. _

_I hope, in a few years time, you'll understand what I'm about to tell you. There's a list. A very special list. It's been in our family for decades, maybe even centuries. Only we Morgan's know about it. Of course, there's not exactly a hard copy. It's kind of in our minds. You'll know what I mean when the time comes. It's meant to stay in the male generation, but since we had you, it's been passed down to you. A girl. Normally, this wouldn't be a problem. But there are some people who want the list, some very determined people. People who will stop at nothing to make sure it's not passed down to the next generation. And I guess that's why I'm where I am._

_I told the people who wanted it, that I'd told a bunch of Japanese. I didn't. I'm not that stupid._

_Please, Cammie. When you understand what I mean, do not tell anybody about it. You never know who can be trusted these days._

_I love you Camster._

_Dad Xx_

* * *

**So, what do you think? **


	3. Chapter 3

So, unfortunately, I know these people. I know the way they think. And I know that nothing good will come out of an encounter with them. That is a proven fact. Sure, Aimee, Tracy, Daniel and Jamie are just kids, kids my age, but the power they have at their age is unbelievable. And I guess that's down to the fact that they're involved in one of the most secret terrorist organization in the world. In other words, being anywhere near them is dangerous.

Huh, that's ironic, eh?

* * *

-CHAPTER THREE-

* * *

'Just tell me who you need, Tracy. I'll get them, bring them back to base and then you can leave me the heck alone, okay?' I snarled, pulling on my wrist restraints. 'I gave you what you wanted last time, didn't I? I told you what I know. You know you can trust me, so just tell me who you need, and we can all go back to our regular day life.'

Aimee laughed.

'It's far more complicated this time, Chameleon. There are a lot more factors to count in,' Tracy said.

'Go on, enlighten me.'

'For a start, there's the fact that you're not at Gallagher-'

'Now let me stop you right there. Whether I'm still at Gallagher or not, that should not matter.'

'Well it does. At least there you had the resources.'

'Who's to say I still need them? Who's to say I've not got other resources?' I retorted back, twisting my wrists around and around, attempting to free myself from these God-awful restraints. Being restrained like this brought back horrible, horrible memories. Ones I'd rather not remember.

She laughed. 'Then there's the fact that you're in a civilian school, giving you absolutely no cover.'

'I'm a lot more equipped than you think,' I muttered, thinking about the Drayton. 'Look, just release me, tell me who I need to get and I'll get them. I have the resources, so what's the problem?'

Jamie looked at the ground.

Daniel coughed.

Aimee froze.

Tracy shuffled. 'It's not that _we_ don't trust you; because we do. But you know who we answer to. They've had...doubts ever since you left us.'

By that time, I'd managed to wiggle my way out of the chains. I stood from my chair, amazing them all, and spoke, loud and clear. 'Just tell me what you need and I'll do it, stop making it so difficult and complicated. The quicker the job's done the better for everyone.'

'That's the thing, we don't know _who_ you need to get. The only thing we do know is where you need to start.'

'What?'

'That list, Cam,' Daniel spoke for the first time. 'We need the people off the list.'

'What list? I have no idea what you're talking about,' I answered, looking at everyone. And then it hit me. The list I had subconsciously drilled into my mind. The list that's haunted me forever. The list that got my dad killed, and that will probably get me killed, too. _That _list.

'Where do I start then?' I asked, heading for the door.

'The American Embassy in Rome.'

That made me pause again. 'What?'

'That's all you get, Cam. Because that's pretty much all we know.'

* * *

-DRAYTON CHALLENGE-

* * *

'Cammie!' I heard a voice yell as I came back into the Montague Mansion. 'Cammie!' I looked up. Zach was on the 1st floor balcony, looking over the railings. I watched as he launched himself down the stairs, at such a fast speed I honestly thought he was going to go flying, head first. 'What the heck was all that about?' he shouted, outraged.

I rubbed my temples, attempting to ease the throbbing there. 'It's a long story,' I said, pushing past him. He grabbed my elbow and spun me around. He was about to talk when I interrupted. 'This has nothing to do with you, Zach. The only thing you need to be bothered about is the Drayton, okay? My problems are my problems. So just drop it.'

This time, I pushed past him more harshly, wanting nothing more than to get to my bed and sleep. It was well after 6pm by the time I'd managed to walk all the way back from base.

I walked, sleepily, up to my room, pushed open the door and collapsed on my bed. It was only then that I remembered that I shared a room, now.

'What's up with you?' Macey McHenry said, wrinkling her nose at me. I lifted my head to look at her.

'Rough night,' I groaned.

'Well, the Headmaster wants to see you,' she said, putting her head back down and finishing her homework. 'Oh, and by the way,' she stopped, as I stood up. 'You've got a smudge.'

I walked to the Headmaster's office, and walked straight in. I wasn't in the mood for pleasantries. 'Sorry for my bluntness, Mr Anthony, but I'm exhausted, so if you wouldn't mind making this quick then that would be fantastic.'

He smiled politely, though inside I could tell he was fuming at my rudeness. 'As I told Zach, earlier, the first task has been revealed. You and Mr Goode will be travelling to Italy tomorrow night to meet your chaperone for the trip. You will then spend five days there, scouting and casing this place - the Casino de Marizo.' I frowned, and went to sit down on the seat in front of his desk. He stopped me and motioned for me to follow him to the couch. I sat on one couch and he sat opposite me, placing a huge bulking folder on the coffee table between us.

'Then, on the 8th, you will have a day off. And finally, you will have 3 days to steal this - the Moriarty Ruby.' He opened the folder and turned a couple of pages, before we came to the huge Ruby. He pushed the folder towards me, and I flicked through the pages.

It was something you wouldn't expect to see in a headmaster's office. Articles about the Ruby were placed precariously inside, information such as camera placements, security guard rotation times, exit/entrance maps, etc.

'What is this place?' I repeated for the second time that day.

'Cameron,' Mr Anthony said, the exact same way Zach did. 'Welcome to Spy School.'

I laughed. 'What?'

He smiled. 'Cameron-'

'Call me Cam.'

'Cam,' he corrected. 'Welcome to Spy School.'

'Yeah, you said that. Can I tell you a secret, though, Mr Anthony?' He nodded. I leaned closer and whispered. 'Nothing your staff could teach me would help me at all. I'm not the person everyone thinks I am.'

'But, you're file-'

'You shouldn't believe everything you read in a file, sir.'

He chuckled at the irony. A 15 year old _untrained_ girl telling a 30-something year old trained man that not everything is to be believed. I have to admit, it is quite absurd. 'Ms Morgan, what are you implying?'

'I'm implying that anybody can make someone believe something, but it takes a really smart person to make someone believe that something's happened, when it really hasn't happened.'

He started at me. 'You're trained?' he muttered, shocked.

I smiled. '_Ye shall know the truth, and the truth shall set you free_,' I recited, before grabbing the bulging folder and walking out the room. He must have pressed some sort of button, because the hallways were changing. The walls were turning, changing from the plain brick walls, to picture-clad walls. Pictures of people in the middle of explosions, holding medals, holding bombs, firing a gun. Somehow, a wave of familiarity washed through me.

I walked towards the main doors instead of the stairs. And I just walked and walked and walked, attempting to release some of the tension in my body.

'You're not telling them,' a voice stated behind me. I recognized it immediately.

'Even if this is a spy school, what I know and do is different to what they know and do. And I can guarantee that no one will understand what we do.' As I spoke, I turned around to face my best friend since kindergarten. I smiled. 'Hello, Bex.'

She, too, smiled, her pearly whites standing out against her glowing brown skin. 'Hi, sweetheart.'

'What are you doing so far away from Gallagher?' I asked as we walked, side-by-side, down the street. 'Joe would have never let you all this way on your own, now would he?' At the sound of Joe's name, Bex looked down. 'What's happened, Bex?' I asked, genuinely confused.

'They got him,' she whispered.

'What?'

'Catherine Goode.'

'No...' I trailed off, terror pulsing through me. Catherine Goode was bad news, very bad news. She'd wanted Joe for years, ever since he betrayed her, but somehow he had always escaped her grasps. 'She couldn't have. He's always inside Gallagher.' Bex shook her head before looking into my eyes. And that was when I saw just how severe this scenario was. Bex was scared - _no _terrified. Bex is never scared. Bex is always strong and unnerving, but right then, Bex looked so innocent and vulnerable; I thought she was going to cry.

'Listen to me, Cam. You need to be careful, super careful. More careful than you've ever been in your whole life. She's out there and she's coming to get you. And she really does not care who gets hurt in the process this time.'

'They already came to me,' I said. 'Tracy, Aimee, Daniel and Jamie. They came this morning and took me back to base.'

'No,' Bex said, scared. 'They couldn't have, they wouldn't have let you out alive.'

'They did. They want something. _Someone_. _Some people_. They want the descendants of the list. Each and every one of them.'

'Oh, Cam. You didn't agree, did you?' I nodded, unable to do much else.

'How's Joe?' I asked. 'He is still at Gallagher, right?'

Bex nodded. 'He is, but he's in a bad way. They went to Blackthorne to get your dad's journal - him and Catherine - and me and Grant followed. They found us and Grant shot at the explosives. I got out alright, but Joe's in a coma, and Grant's in a pretty bad way.' She paused, taking a deep breath. 'We're all scared. Even your mom.'

I stopped then, and grabbed hold of her shoulders. 'Bex, go back to Gallagher, stay there. Tell my mom everything I told you. Tell her everything you know. Get Grant to tell her everything he knows. Get Liz to tell her everything she knows. My God, even get freaking Tina Walters to tell her everything _she_ knows. Get Aunt Abby and Townsend to tell her everything they know, and if they don't oblige, tell them I'll come to them, and torture them _personally_. Get everybody who's been involved in all this to go to my mom and spill all. The more informed we are; the better prepared. I'm okay here, I'm safe.'

I hugged her and ran back to Montague at a full sprint, leaving my sister to watch me go. Things were a lot worse than I had imagined. I walked up the steps to the front doors, opened them and was met by Zach. He was stood in front of me, arms crossed across his chest and his face sharp.

'What are you?' he asked, frowning.

I smiled, and walked towards him. 'I'm everything you are, and then a bit.' I walked past him, brushing his shoulder with mine, and then it happened. Something I really did not expect. And something I'm not sure I liked.

He kissed me.


	4. Chapter 4

The life I lead is very different to the life everyone else lives. Yeah, you might have the same skills as me. Sure, you might see the things I see, but you've not used those skills the way have or looked at the things through my eyes. Ever since I was little, I had always looked on life a little differently to others. When I was 5, follow my dad around the Mall, just to see what he was buying me for Christmas. That's not something a toddler does.

Like I said, the world is seems a lot different in my eyes, and that isn't always a bad thing.

* * *

-CHAPTER FOUR-

* * *

He actually dipped me and kissed me. Of course, I pulled back straight away; not because I was outraged, but because something had registered in my mind. I stepped back and held him at arm's length, pure horror written all over my face. 'Zach, who's your mother?'

And then came the answer I had feared. 'I have no idea. Never met her,' he shrugged, nonchalantly, as if it didn't matter at all. Wrong.

Zach Goode.

Catherine Goode.

Oh, God.

The _Goode's._

'Really?' I laughed nervously. 'Because I have.'

His jaw fell open. 'What? No. You couldn't have. She died when I was born...' he trailed off, eyes wide.

I shook my head, grabbed his hand, ran to the Headmaster's office and swung open the door. 'You didn't tell him about his mother?' I screamed at Mr Anthony. He looked quite bewildered. 'You didn't tell him about who she was or what she did for a living? How dare you... How dare you withhold that information from him? He has a right to know all about his mother and what she does.'

'Now hang on a minute, Miss-'

'Is it because you were scared that he'd turn out like her if he knew what she was?'

'Miss Morgan-'

'No, I want you to explain to Zach all about his mother and what she is,' I said, crossing my arms over my chest, and staring him in the eyes.

'Cammie, it is of Catherine's request that Zach need not know who or what his mother is,' Mr Anthony explained, standing up from his desk. 'It is her choice whether he knows about her or not.'

And then I snapped, for real. 'Well I think you should, considering one of her victims is standing in this room now.' I turned to Zach. If Mr Anthony wasn't going to explain, then I was. 'Your mother is an assassin, Zach. She kills for a living.' The look on his face was one of disbelief. But I couldn't stop now. My tethers were gone, I was off.

'She tortured people for information and when she didn't get it, she tortured their families, their friends, everyone who was close to that person. She would chase people halfway around the world to get them, and if she couldn't, she'd pay people to get them. She's a cold-blooded killer.'

The entire colour had drained from his face. 'How were you involved with her?'

'I have a list. A special list mentally screwed into my brain. She wanted it, so, of course, I told her a fake. She found out, hunted me down and tortured me. I wasn't about to tell her the people on the list, so I told her where she could find a hard copy. She left me, practically begging for death. But, what I didn't tell her is that you need a password to access the file. And it was the type you couldn't just hack.'

I sat down across from him, positioning my head in my hands. 'She came back and tortured me for the password, I gave it her. And now she's out to kill me. She wants to make sure no one else gets hold of that list. Before, I wasn't worried; I was the only person she'd think twice about killing, because she _needed_ that list. But now, she'll stop at nothing.'

And then I cried, like full on crying. Last winter was the most horrifying thing ever, and I never want to see that woman again.

I was being hugged. Someone was sat next to me, leaning me into their shoulder, and rubbing my arm. I didn't know whether it was Mr Anthony or Zach and to be truthfully honest, I really didn't care. 'Shh,' the person soothed - Zach. He picked me up, and leant my head under his chin. I could hear his heartbeat. Slow. Steady. Alive. And that reminded me that even though I was one of her victims and enemies, I was lucky, in a way. Zach has only just found out who his mother is. A killer. An assassin. His own mother.

I was being carried through the Headmaster's door, down the staff corridor, but in the wrong direction. We were headed to the Faculty Lounge. He threw open the door with his knee and walked inside, instantly turning to open another door on the right. A bedroom.

The blankets were soft under my burning skin. The mattress was moulding to fit my aching back and tense muscles. The covers were warm on my shivering body. And so were the arms. The arms that were slowly, tentatively, easing around my body, pulling me closer to them. They were protective, controlling, as if saying 'no' was an option. I wasn't planning on running away again.

'You could forget it all, you know,' he muttered, his breath warm on the back of my neck. He twisted me around so I was now facing him. 'You could just... forget.'

'It's not that easy, Zach. I'm scarred.'

'It's not a matter of it being easy. It's not a matter of leaving scars. You can forget the things you don't want to remember, without actually forgetting.'

I looked at him, confused.

'Ignore,' he clarified, as if that was all I needed to hear to understand. 'You can remember the things that happened that vacation, but you can simply ignore them. You can remember where you went, who you went with, why you went, what you did, but you can then, just as easily ignore it.'

It was sound advice, I admit. And at the time, it seemed perfectly simple, but by, God, it's not. You can close your eyes to things you don't want to see; close your ears to things you don't want to hear; close your mouth to things you don't want to taste, but you can't close your mind to things you don't want to remember, or close your heart to things you don't want to feel.

'Why did you kiss me?' I asked, a few minutes later.

He contemplated it. 'The truth?' I nodded. 'Absolutely no idea.'

I smiled. 'Thank you, for everything.' I saw him smirk.

'It's what I'm here for,' he said. Or, he would've said if the sirens hadn't pierced through his words. A mechanical voice was saying 'CODE BLACK CODE BLACK CODE BLACK.'

And then all the lights went out.

'Zach, what's happening?' I asked. I felt him move away from me, and then I felt him grab my hand and pull me up too. He dragged me out of the Faculty Room but didn't bother to answer my question. 'Zach!' I shouted, louder.

He still didn't answer, just continued dragging me through corridor after corridor. We passed an open door labelled _Waste_ and inside, the big pit that is used to hold all the rubbish, was in flames. Doors were being mechanically locked. And then, one by one, as if they were waiting for us, the lanterns that hung on the walls sprung to life, emitting light up and down the corridor.

'I thought those were for decoration,' I yelled to Zach.

Then came the answer I was dreading. 'If all goes right, they are!'

'So, this means...' I trailed off, as we zoomed past another door labelled _Alumni Library_. Everything inside the library was turning, spinning downwards into the floor, off to a secure place in God-knows-where.

'Something's seriously not right,' he said. We turned a corner and ran down another corridor. 'It's security protocol. There must have been a breach, or something. The whole school goes into lockdown - nothing gets in.' Right on cue, the corridor which we had just came from, was know being closed off, steal shutters fell from the ceiling, sealing the hallway. 'And nothing gets out.'

'Does this happen a lot?' I struggled to scream.

'No.' And I think, right then, that that one word, was the one word I was scared of. Of course, if something like this happened a lot, then that wouldn't be good either, but at least they would have had experience and actually known what to do. Right now, everyone was just running wild.

Then, as we neared the end of the corridor, I realised where Zach was taking me. So I wriggled out of his grip, quickly pushed a stone in the wall, and ran down the passageway, leaving Zach running down the corridor, unaware to my disappearance. I came out of the passageway into the Grand Hall, behind everyone else, just as Zach came bursting through the doors.

'Mr Goode! Why were you not in your room?' Mr Anthony screamed at him. He stuttered them seem to notice that I was no longer beside him. 'MR GOODE?'

Before he could answer, a dozen men were descending from the glass windows. The Circle. 'Get back!' I screamed, to everyone. The Circle agents were still hanging from the windows. A few people tried to push forward, to fight. 'I said, get back! Let me handle them!'

The first agent to land on the floor rushed toward me, gun in hand, aimed at my forehead. The stupid guy must have been new, he ran straight at me, not even bothering to try and shoot me. He carried on running at me, and I stood still, as he took me at gunpoint, positioning the gun on my temple.

The other agents circle me, praising the young boy that held a gun to my head. 'Well done, boy. Finish her.'

The boy paused. Perfect. I twisted out of his headlock, grabbed the gun and quickly slid a bolt and split a section away from the body, rendering it useless. The young boy seemed shocked at my sudden movements. The other agents laughed. And I knew why.

The young boy was my ex-boyfriend.

* * *

**Okay, to anyone who's confused.  
****-The books never happened in my story.  
****-Yes, the Circle are involved in this story.  
****-No, the ex is not Josh.  
****-We will see more of Bex, Grant, Liz and Jonas.  
****-This is story is kind of a mix of all the books, just different(?).  
****-AU.**


	5. Chapter 5

What sort of relationship are you supposed to have with your ex? A friendly one? A civil one? One where your ex still walks straight into your house and calls your mom 'mom'? To be bashfully honest, the third one is the relationship I have with my ex. Or, I _used_ to have with my ex, until now. Now he's an enemy, a loose end. Someone who knows me too well.

Someone I, therefore, need to kill.

* * *

-CHAPTER FIVE-

* * *

'Caz?' I asked, laughing. 'You joined the Circle? Ha.'

He smiled at me. 'I preferred you without the streaks, but I guess you can't have everything, eh?' He smiled, giving me that signature wink. My belly almost did flips. _Almost_. That part of my life was over. Except for _this _loose end.

I snapped back, as the gleam in my eye did, too. This was a game - _my _game. Whenever I needed to tie up a loose end, I would always go into this mode. It took the guilt out of it.

My classmates and teachers were all edged towards the walls, every single one of them pressing as close to the brick as possible, thinking they'll be safer, which is untrue, because they were never unsafe in the first place. They only want me.

'Should we bow?' I asked, politely. _My game._ We bowed to each other, before standing in protective stances. Everyone's eyes on us. Then I went into the zone. We sparred for a while, both of us getting good hits in. He was bigger than me, he was stronger. I was more agile, sleeker.

Until he grabbed my hair. Low blow. Something inside me _snapped_. No one grabs my hair. I paused, watching him take a step back from me. He knew what he had done wrong, but it was too late. I grabbed a ponytail holder from my wrist and chucked my hair in a bun on the top of my head.

And then it happened. I was on autopilot. I snapped the other ponytail holder I had on my wrist at his face, distracting him. It worked. I blocked his blind jab aiming from my chest. Mistake number 2. I held on to his left arm while my right fist extended to his cheek, getting a good hit in. He was momentarily shocked. Good. My hands came up and smashed around his ears, temporarily deafening him. In his daze, he swung his right fist in a hook, aiming for my side. My elbow came up and blocked it just in time, while my right arm got a shot in his stomach, cracking a few ribs.

He doubled over, wheezing. I didn't stop though. My elbow came up and whacked his jaw, weakening it. He didn't have time to recover because my left fist was back up, aiming to fracture his jaw. He was over. I got two good hits in his stomach, breaking the cracked ribs and traumatizing his solar plexus.

He was in pain, I could tell, but I still didn't stop. My right fist came up in a hook, dislocating his jaw entirely. He doubled over again, holding his jaw. I took his shock as an advantage and grabbed him around the neck.

'You wouldn't dare,' Cuz said, as he felt my hands tightening around his throat. 'You couldn't,' he wheezed.

And he was right. I wouldn't. I couldn't. But I had to. No one could find out about my past life. No one would understand, anyway. I pushed him away from me, and grabbed my gun out of my sock. Cliché, I know, but no one suspected it. Like no one stopped me when I pointed it at him.

'Oh, I would, and I could.' BANG! My words were swallowed as the gunshot echoed around the room.

That shocked a few people back into action - namely, the Circle. They came at me, none of them bothering that I had just killed one of their _colleagues_. They were all scared I would escape.

I easily paralyzed the first eight guys, heaving them onto a pile behind me, and then I quickly killed the next two, with my bare hands. By the end, all the guys were either dead or knocked out, in a pile. The rest of the school was speechless. All that had happened in less than 10 minutes.

'Miss Morgan, do you realise you just killed three guys in cold-blood?' Mr Anthony said, shocked. I turned to him, and wiped my hands on my skirt, creating smears. I'd clean them later.

'Oh I am sorry, would you have preferred me to leave them for you? Were the _professionals_ meant to step in? At no point did I have any help, regardless of what I said,' I replied.

He stepped forward, challenging.

'You could've been seriously injured-'

'Look again, sir. I'm still alive.'

'More agents could've arrived-'

'Well, colour me impressed. Like you said, _sir_.I just killed three guys in cold blood; I think I could've handled a few more agents.'

'They could've been more trained-'

'Woulda, shoulda, coulda. Now, if you don't mind, I'm exhausted and want to sleep. After all, it is... what... near midnight?' I tried, but no, they wouldn't have any of that.

Zach piped up. 'Cammie,' he started, pushing his way through the shocked students. 'You just killed three guys in less than 10 minutes. Don't you feel even the tiniest bit of remorse?' he asked. I thought about that for a moment. No, I didn't. 'Do you not feel guilty _at all_?'

'You're all spies, right?' I spoke to them all. A few nodded. 'Then can't you figure out why I easily killed them, and can still speak without a quiver in my voice? It's easy really. I know all the things you know, except I can kill without remorse, guilt or anything like that. Use your brains, guys.'

Then I watched as Macey McHenry's mouth opened wide, speechless. 'Assassin,' she whispered, her eyes as wide as saucers.

I smiled. 'Simple, isn't it? Look at the evidence. I'm excellent with firearms-' I looked pointedly at Zach '-I wasn't all that shocked when I found out this was a spy school. I can sneak out of almost anything and I can kill. I just killed my own ex-boyfriend for God's sake! What sort of spy can do that? No matter how much training they've had, no spy could do that.'

'Cameron,' Mr Anthony said sternly. 'The Director wants to see you, immediately.'

I groaned. 'Mmmm fine.'

* * *

-DRAYTON CHALLENGE-

* * *

10 minutes later, I was in the back of a police escort van, headed for Langley. 20 minutes later, I was breaking out of the cuffs. 30 minutes later, I was asleep. 3 hours later I was being woken up and moved into an interview room.

'I really don't see the point in this,' I complained to Andy, the polygraph guy. 'Can't you just make up the answers?'

'I'm not interviewing you, Chameleon,' he replied, shifting uncomfortably in the steel chairs.

'What?' I asked confused.

'Hello, Chameleon,' a voice behind me spoke. I turned around.

'Director,' I nodded towards the young man. He smiled at me and moved to sit in the seat next to Andy. 'What am I doing here, honestly, Kyle? It sure isn't because of those Circle agents I killed.'

Kyle glared at me for using his first name, and then glanced at Andy, who smirked. 'Chameleon-' he warned.

'Yeah, yeah, get on with it,' I interrupted, leaning back in my chair. 'We should really get some more comfy chairs in here, you know. These are terrible for my posture.'

'Chameleon, the Drayton Challenge,' he started. I nodded. 'We've been informed that certain people have approached you, and requested that you perform a task, during the Challenge. Do you understand what I mean?' he asked, glancing again at Andy. I nodded. 'All I wanted to do was make sure you were okay with this?'

I smiled. 'I'm a fully trained assassin, Ky. No need to worry about me.'

'Can't I be worried about my little sister, now?' he teased, reaching out to ruffle my hair.

'Half-sister,' I corrected. 'I don't want dear Andy here to think I shared the same blood as you,' I smirked, winking at Andy.

'You do share the same blood as me, woman,' he chuckled.

I paused. 'Did you just call me "woman"?' I asked. I turned to Andy. 'Did he just call me "woman"?'

Andy nodded, amused at our antics.

'No I didn't!'

'Yes you did!'

'You're getting old, Chameleon.'

'You're older than me-' I started to say, before what he said registered. 'Did you just call me "old"?'

He threw his hands up in fake aspiration. 'And now you're hearing things!'

We laughed and I hugged my brother. 'Where are you gonna stay, Chameleon?' he asked, as he walked me to the front. 'It's 4:30am, and I doubt there's any hotels open at this time.'

'Trust me, Ky. I'm sorted,' I smiled, before being squashed in a huge bear hug. 'Bye!' I waved as I walked down the long path towards the gate. I walked out of the gate and ran down the long path, into the town.

It didn't take me long to get to the house I'd known all my life.

I knocked. 'Cammie?' the person asked, shocked at my being there.

'Hey, Solomon.'


	6. Chapter 6

No one knew the whole story when it came to Ellie Solomon. Sure, everyone knew a little bit about her past, but no one ever knew the exact same piece of information. So, therefore, Ellie Solomon was a lot of things. Beautiful, slim and tall? Yes. Suave, sly and cunning? Most definitely. The daughter of the best field agent in the whole of the CIA? Well…

Ladies and gentlemen, meet Ellie "The Heartbreaker" Solomon.

* * *

-CHAPTER SIX-

* * *

'What are you doing here, Cam?' she asked as she let me in to her home. Ellie was a little older than me, though I wasn't sure how old she was, bit she was old enough to own a house; drive a car; go to work, etc. etc.

I smiled at her. 'You seem awfully awake for someone who just woke up at 4:30am,' I teased, raising my eyebrow towards her. 'I need a favour.'

She smiled back at me. 'Not another Carlos Giordano favour, I hope?' she laughed.

'Not this time, Ell. Though he has called me. Nah, this time I need a CIA favour.´

Ell sighed. 'CIA? I don't like talking to the CIA at the moment, Cam.' I looked at her questioningly. She sighed again. 'The whole Dad thing is setting them on edge. Whenever I'm there, they ask me questions and everyone looks at me funny. They think he's a traitor, still.' I smiled sadly at her. She had a lot to live up to – because of her family name and all – but she also had to prove that she wasn't like him.

'Anyway,' she said, take a deep, shaky breath. 'What's this favour, then?'

'I need access to the private computer labs.'

'You can't ask Ky?' she asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

I shook my head. 'Ky doesn't need to know that I'm struggling for resources. I only need the labs for a week, maximum.'

She paused. 'I'll go in there tomorrow, get Maria to give me the pass-'

I cut her off. 'That's the catch,' I winced slightly. 'I'm competing in the Drayton and tomorrow night I'll be on my way to Rome, Italy. I need access to the Rome computer labs.' I paused, gorging her reaction. 'If you can't, that's totally find, I'll just use my dad's place-' But she was already halfway across the room to the phone on the wall and punching in the number.

'_Mr Castillo?...Hello!...I wonder if I…Oh, stop it you!' _She was speaking in rapid Italian. '_I wonder if I could ask a favour?_' She paused. '_You're not gonna like it…my friend needs access to the computer labs down in Rome…For a week, at most…Thank you so much, Carmine_!' She fake-squealed, holding her thumbs up. '_You'll fax me over the code? Thank you_!' she said again, hanging up. 'You owe me, I'm just glad Mr Castillo doesn't keep tabs on the gossip at Langley.'

I smiled, rushing up to hug her. 'You didn't even ask why I needed it.'

'It's you, Cammie,' she smiled. 'No one bothers asking why you need something now-a-days.' We laughed, holding onto each other.

She bid me goodbye. 'How are you getting to Montague?' she asked.

'I'll probably catch a cab or something.'

'Nonsense, I'll drive you,' she said, grabbing her car keys, before I could stop her. I followed her to her car and sat in the passenger seat. We rode in silent.

'Thanks again, for everything,' I said as I got out of the car. It was breaking dawn now. The students were probably just waking up. As I walked inside the mansion, I breathed in, recognising the smell of bacon and egg. I rushed to my room before anyone woke up and crawled into my bed, still wearing yesterday's uniform.

'No use trying to hide, Cam,' a voice said from the other side of the room. 'I'm not an amateur, you know.'

Macey McHenry sat up in her bed, looking me in the eye. 'How did you do it?' she asked. I furrowed my eyebrows at her, confused. 'How did you kill those guys so…so…easily?' she clarified, standing up and stretching.

'More importantly,' I fired back, cocking an eyebrow, 'how did you manage to sleep after witnessing me?'

She didn't even smile. 'You're an assassin.'

'I wasn't admitted her because I was an assassin. Mr Anthony didn't even know what I was – is. I was admitted because of my ability to stand up for myself, look after my self, stuff like that. I was admitted because of my ability to accept any challenge.'

'Deep,' she muttered sarcastically. 'Well, you better start packing, your plane leaves in 10 hours.' She paused, halfway to her wardrobe. 'Or…' She walked out of the room and didn't come back for 30 minutes. 'Come on, get dressed, we're going shopping.'

* * *

-DRAYTON CHALLENGE-

* * *

She may look like a nerd, but, by God, that girl has good fashion sense. She borrowed one of the school vans, and drove us to one of the malls I hadn't been to before, it was amazing. There was all different stores; Macys, American Eagle, Hollister, Topshop, Abercrombie, Forever21, Delia's, Gap, Versace, Bebe, Hot Topic, H&M, FCUK, Banana Republic and Zara, to name a few.

Needless to say, I was dragged into every single one at least once.

She had someone managed to get hold of a couple of grand of Mr Anthony and on top of the money in my bank account, we weren't exactly checking price tags. We were sat in the Food Court for lunch, both of us eating a salad; me, a prawn cocktail, and her, a chicken. We had 3 hours left and, according to Macey McHenry, I still didn't have everything I needed.

'How did you persuade Mr Anthony to let us go shopping? You're supposed to be in lessons now,' I said, confused.

'Flashed him,' she shrugged.

I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing. She soon followed, chuckling at her own joke. 'Nah, I told her I'd do Saturday classes.' She shrugged again.

I smiled.

'Don't think I'm your friend, just because I'm willing to skip class to come shopping for you. I just wanted to come shopping. Now come on, we need to get a lot more things for you.'

She dragged me into _Victoria's Secret_.

I dragged her right back out.

'Oh, come on, don't be such a puss,' she said rolling her eyes.

'When am I ever going to use any of…_that_ stuff?' I asked in disgust, my nose wrinkling. 'I'm definitely not planning on doing a lap dance for Zach, if that's what you're thinking.'

She winked at me.

I frowned. She picked up a lacy bra and thong set. 'No.'

'Yes.'

'No.'

'Yes, end of story.'

She picked up another bra and thong set, adding to the pile in my hands already. 'Ooh, look, its _Buy 10 for the Price of 8_!' She looked at me. 'Size 10? 12? 12.' She confirmed to herself.

'8!' I exclaimed. 'I'm no way near a 12!'

She stared at me, long and hard. 'Fine, but I'm getting 10's as well.' I rolled my eyes. 'This one,' she said picking out a red bra and thong set. 'And this one…'

By the end of the underwear section, she moved over to the swimwear section, and then the nightwear. For a minute, I thought we were done in Victoria's Secret, until she dragged me to a section I can only describe as 'Kinky'.

'Macey, no,' I said, firmly this time.

She completely went ahead and ignored me. I sighed, no point wasting my breath. I'll just throw them away when I get back to Montague. She picked out lots of suspenders, fishnet tights and, I'm ashamed to say, a whip.

She paid for everything, then we headed out.

'Those for me, Gallagher Girl?' a voice said in front of me. I looked up. Zach and…Grant?

'What are you doing here, Zach?' I asked, rolling my eyes. 'And who's your little friend?' I nodded towards Grant. Best not let them know we know each other. Grant smiled at me.

'Hey, I'm Grant. I've heard a lot about you,' he said, smiling flirtatiously at me.

I smiled at him.

I turned to Zach, he was staring at the Victoria's Secret bag. 'Is…that a whip?' he asked, reaching into the bag and pulling out the whip. 'Macey, you are amazing.'

'Don't get your hopes up, big boy,' I said, stepping closer to him. I leant and whispered in his ear. 'You saw how dangerous I am.'

He whispered back. 'But this is a whip.'

'I'm more skilled with a whip than you'd thing.'

I pulled back and winked at him, before dragging Macey McHenry to the van. We loaded all our bags into the back and sat in the front. 'He likes you,' she said as I turned onto the freeway.

'What?' I chocked.

'He was flirting.'

'You said he flirts with everyone,' I pointed out.

'Not like that, he doesn't.'

I openly laughed at her. 'You are full of BS.'

'I may be full of it, but when it comes to Zach, I'm an expert.'

'That doesn't sound perverted.'

'We're cousins, you moron.'

'Still don't believe that he likes me.'

'Fine.'

'Fine.'

We drove the rest of the way in silence. Once we got back to Montague, it was about 3:30pm and I still needed to pack. We hauled the bags up to our second-story room and counted them.

About 40 bags all together, not counting Macey McHenry's 8.

We had bought about 30 different styles of tops, 10 pairs of shorts, 3 pairs of jeans, 15 pairs of Victoria's Secret underwear, 5 Victoria's Secret bikini's, 8 Victoria's Secret pyjamas, 2 black trousers, 4 suspenders, 2 jackets, 17 cardigans/waistcoats/boob tubes, almost 20 pairs of shoes, a whole variety of bangles, earrings, necklaces, brooches, anklets, rings, etc and a whip.

It was 6:00pm, half an hour before my plane was due to leave, and Macey McHenry came out with a flat-shaped box.

'What's that?' I asked, as I straightened my back and looked curiously at her.

'This is a little present I got for you, for good luck.'

She placed the box down and opened it, revealing a gorgeous red gown. It was floor length, strapless, and _girly_.

'Macey…' I started, speechless. I grabbed hold of the dress and held it up to myself, feeling the silk under my fingers. 'I can't take this,' I said, shoving it back into her hands. 'It wouldn't be right, and it wouldn't suit me, and…and…'

'Cam, you can take this, it will be right, and trust me, and it will suit you.'

* * *

-DRAYTON CHALLENGE-

* * *

As I walked towards the terminal, ready to board the plane, I couldn't help thinking that even though names are temporary in our business, people, as it seems, aren't.

And I was so thankful for that.


	7. Chapter 7

Surprises are around every corner on a daily bases – for me anyway. You never know what's going to happen next and for me, that's part of the fun. For all we know, our next breath could be our last. That's what I like about what I am. I never know what my next mission is, who my next target is, where they are. I never know how long I'll be there; I never know _where _I'm going to go.

Though, I can't help thinking, that no matter how fun it is, it's still very, VERY dangerous.

* * *

-CHAPTER SEVEN-

* * *

'Stop a second, please, Miss,' the security guard said. He pulled me to the side, a metal detector secured in his large, callous hand. 'I just need to check your sling,' he said, a mischievous glint in his eye. He was good-looking and only two years older than me. 'Is that alright?'

I nodded at him, a ghost of a smirk on my face.

As he leant in, I whispered in his ear. 'What are you doing here, Alex? Got a new job flirting with innocent passengers, I wonder?' I heard him groan quietly. 'Or, has good ol' Maxine kicked you out again?' He glared at the name of his mom.

'Bailing you out of trouble, actually. Now, what do we have here?' he asked, placing his hand on my forearm. '.32 derringer? .33?'

I lightly kissed the skin under his ear. '.22, actually – with a silencer. You won't tell on me will you, Mister? I'm too innocent to be going to jail,' I breathed in his ear.

He groaned again. 'Keep acting like this and we'll both get kicked _back_ into jail. I'm an adult now, you know.' I smiled.

'That only makes it more fun. You know how I just _love_ danger,' I teased. 'You're the one getting handsy, Mr Deane; I'm just going with the flow.' I pulled back and looked him in the eye. 'If we do get thrown back into jail, I do hope they let us share another cell.'

He stepped back, smiling at me. 'See you, later, Miss. Have a safe flight,' he winked. I winked back, blowing him a kiss. He laughed and pretended to catch it.

'What was that all about?' Zach asked, rejoining me. He glanced back at Alex.

'Almost got busted,' I shrugged.

'Please tell me you at least know the guy?' he asked, shivering at the thought. I laughed.

'No, I can just pick up guys really easy. You should try it sometime. You'd get a few good-looking ones.'

'Picking up guys? No thanks,' he laughed, shaking his head. 'Seriously, you do know that guy, right?'

I nodded. 'Old friend.'

'I'm not even gonna ask,' he grimaced, catching up to our chaperone. I hadn't spoken to her yet, actually, I hadn't even given her a second look since she opened the limousine door for us, and even then I didn't look at her properly. I swung my messenger bag back onto my shoulder, holding it in place. I started walking a little faster so I was close enough that I could hear the conversation between Zach and Chaperone.

'So, Abby…' He started to say. I froze. Abby? As in my Abby? I rushed forward so I was side-by-side with Chaperone.

'Oh my, God!' I gasped. 'Aunt Abby!' She laughed and hugged me. 'You're our chaperone?'

'So it seems. You didn't notice me before?' I shook my head. She leaned back into me. 'You're back with Alex? When did that happen?' She asked.

I laughed and blushed a bright red. 'We're kind of…on and off.' She aww'ed.

'So are you on now?' she asked.

I shook my head. 'I _think_ we're off.'

'Didn't look it,' she laughed.

I shrugged, grinning.

'You two are so cute together,' she smiled. Zach looked confused; he had only heard the last sentence. I glanced back at Alex, he was smiling at me. Alex was your stereotypical American teenage boy. Handsome, tall, muscular, broad, had gorgeous hair and deep black-ish eyes, an amazing build and large hands. He was 18 last week.

'_Flight KP380 to Rome, Italy boarding First Class now,'_ the overhead speaker announced.

'Come on, kids,' Abby said, ushering us forward. I glanced back at Alex but he was gone.

* * *

-DRAYTON CHALLENGE-

* * *

'Thank you for flying with us today, if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask our in-flight stewardesses. Good day.' The flight to Rome was 8 hours long, not quite the longest flight I'd been on, but still a pain in the bum. The stewardesses proceeded to give the safety message, but I didn't pay attention, I'd already listened to that 2 dozen times.

'May I join you?' a voice next to me said. Zach stood towering over me. 'I brought Champagne from bar?' he grinned, showing off his pearly whites. I hesitated.

'Err…sure,' I muttered, pulling my legs in so he could get passed. He sat next to me.

'So, who was that guy?' he asked, jerking his thumb back, as if to Alex was behind us. I checked back, just in case. Zach rolled his eyes. 'He's not behind us, Gallagher Girl.'

'Gallagher Girl? You have an IQ of…210? 220? And the best you could come with is _Gallagher Girl_?'

'Shut up,' he muttered, glaring. 'And answer my question.'

'You can never tell with Alex. He's everywhere…like the plague. When you want him, he won't always be there, but when you don't want him, he's there. Like the plague,' I repeated.

Zach laughed. 'That's absurd.'

I shook my head. 'I bet you any money he's on this plane, right now. He'll be here because I don't want him here, knowing he'll beat you up or something, but he'll be here anyway.'

'I'll take you up on that, Gallagher Girl. 10 dollars?'

I smirked at him. 'I don't need your petty cash, Goode, but let's raise it to 100 bucks, make it a little more interesting, shall we? Or can your ego not handle it if you lose?'

His face dropped slightly. 'Fine, if you're so sure.'

'Oh, I'm sure alright.' I'd only agreed to the damned bet because I had seen Alex in the cockpit and her voice over the speaker. He was our pilot. Figures. If there's anything you should know about our Alex Deane, it's that he's willing to go to 4 corners of the world for the people he loves. And if you try and stop him…well, lets just say he has a hair-trigger temper. That's one of the reasons I didn't want him near Zach.

* * *

-DRAYTON CHALLENGE-

* * *

I don't remember the next seven hours of the flight, partly because I was asleep. All I do know is I awoke on Zach's shoulder. This will be a hard one to explain to Alex, knowing full well that he probably saw through the cameras. 'Morning, Sleepyhead.'

'Zach? Where are we?' I yawned, stretching my aching muscles at the same time.

'We're just about to land. It's a good thing you woke up or I might've had to take matters into my own hands,' he winked. I grimaced, only because I was remembering those words being said by someone _entirely_ different.

'You look cute when you sleep,' he said, cocking his head to one side, all humour disappearing from his face. He opened his mouth to say something, but Abby interrupted.

'Cam? What's _he_ doing here?' she asked, turning back around to point at a middle-aged man sat in the aisle opposite us, staring at me in particular. My face darkened, things just got personal. I tensed when he spoke, grabbing Zach's hand for nothing more than to stop myself from throttling him.

'I was wondering when you'd notice me, Miss Morgan. It's been a long time, hasn't it?'

'Evidently, not long enough, sir,' I said, my voice cold and hard, like my death grip on Zach's hand.

He smiled a crooked, perverted smile. 'No need to be rude, Miss Morgan, I'm not here to have a fight, and especially not on a plane in front of all your little friends. Hello, Abigail.' She nodded towards him. 'Zachary, pleasure to see you again.'

'I wish I could say the same to you,' he snarled back, gripping my hand tighter.

'With all due respect, _sir_, what are you here for? I wouldn't expect Rome to be your holiday resort of choice.'

'Cameron, dear, I'm here to visit a friend of mine, I believe you might know her? Cassandra Goode?' I nodded stiffly, feeling Zach tense beside me. The stewardesses announced that we needed to fasten out belts as we were landing shortly. 'She has something for me.'

'And here's me thinking you two were against one another.'

'We are.'

'Then you can understand my confusion, sir.'

'I can, though I do not have time to explain. Maybe later, yes?' he smiled. That smile was horrendous. Judgemental. Conceited. The smile me and Bex last year nicknamed The Cammie Smile, because he only seemed to use it on me.

The cabin doors popped open and First Class was being let out. 'Abigail, Zachary,' he acknowledged, nodding towards them. 'Goodbye, Cameron.'

'Goodbye, Dr _Steve_.'


	8. Kicking myself

**So, hey guys. I'm kicking myself here.**

**I've kind of given up with this story. I'm the type of writer that just writes whatever comes into my mind at the time, and it sounds good, but when it comes to the next chapter, I have great difficulty trying to fit in the points from the last chapter, yet keep it along the plot I had ****_originally_**** planned. So, this story is on hold for now, though, I'm not going to lie, I don't have any plans in the near future to complete it. **

**On a lighter note, I've decided to start a new story. But, to stop myself from starting a story that I'm not going to finish, I'm going to write the full story first, and then post a chapter every week or so. **

**If you have any ideas of what you want my story to be about, that's absolutely great, and I'll accept every single one and put most of them into aforementioned story. So, for the next 6 months or whatever, I'll just be reading stories, writing that one story (not posting) and attempting to actually finish it. You might see my name pop up in places because I might do a few one-shots, but I won't be planning on taking them any further, unless that story is one I actually like. **

**Anyone, I'm actually kicking myself as I write this, and I can't apologise enough. Thank you so much for all the support and reviews you gave me, and I hope some of you give me a few ideas for my story.**

**See you soon,**

**LeahAlexa (Half-job Jackson)**


	9. KIERAN CONNEELY

Hey guys, sorry I've not uploaded anything in A WHILE I'm currently working on something at the minute and I'm hoping that that will be up within the week. DON'T SHOOT ME.

Anyway, my friend Kieran is a budding musician and I was hoping if you guys would be able to help me out and check out his videos won YOUTUBE. If you watch his video, then send me a quick message telling me and I'll voice you all a sneak peak and a or out out or something.

It would me a whole lot to me if you could, it'll only take a few minutes.

THANKS, I'll see you all soon, I hope.

(ps, just realised I can't post links on an upload so the links will be on my profile)


End file.
